Protect The Peace
by shadowgaia13
Summary: Protect the Peace is about a cop by the name of Mark. He's a excellent officer, but a horrible people-person. Delve into the mind of someone who hates people, yet protects them.


5:19 A.M. Tuesday 14th October 20XX Manchester's Complex - Room 209

Mark was laying motionless in his bed wide awake. The day hasn't even started, yet it's begun for him. But not just him, but for his entire squad. He worked as a detective in a fairly large city. He didn't hate his job, but he didn't love it either. He's in the homicide unit. He gets all of the juicy cases for being partnered with one of the best the department has to offer. He didn't quite care that his partner, Andrew Roberts was better then him, but he knew that Andrew couldn't solve half of those cases without him. But because Mark has very little social graces, his partner gets all the praise. Mark Evans got praise from time to time, but only the "Good work Mark, you did well." Something like that didn't really suit him.

But at exactly 5:20, his phone rang. Mark reached over to his coffee table and grabbed his cellphone, speak of the devil, it was Andrew. "Mark?" spoke the voice on the other line. "Yeah?" spoke Mark in a clear voice, showing that he hadn't woken up. "We got a case," said Andrew then he paused, noise can be heard in the background, "can you meet me at the Bridge leading out of town?" he continued awaiting a response. Mark looked at his clock and was silent. "... I'll be there." Mark broke the silence and a sigh of appreciation could be slightly heard. "Great!" Andrew said with a excited tone. "Should I send a squad car to pick you up?" he asked, still feeling the happiness of not working alone.

"No, I'll be there shortly." spoke Mark as he hung up the phone, not even saying goodbye. Andrew (should be) is used to it by now. They've been partners for 2 and a half years, so he knows more about Mark then most of the department. But Mark got ready for work, had a quick cup of coffee and into some more suitable clothes. A white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black sneakers with red stripes on the side, and a black leather jacket. He basically rushed getting dressed, that's why he wasn't in a suit.

5:43 A.M. Tuesday 14th October 20xx Trol's Bridge

23 minutes is all it took for Mark to arrive at the scene. It was already covered with cops and yellow tape with "Crime Scene - Keep out" plastered on it. A small group of reporters already showed up. Attempting to see across the line. Police kept them at bay as Mark approached. He lifted the yellow tape and crouched under it, walking towards his partner in a baige suit. "Hey Mark, early morning huh?" commented Andrew as he put his hands in his pocket. ".. Didn't get much sleep." said Mark as he walked down a shallow dirt path. "What's the status?" said Mark in a stone cold tone. If his words could freeze water, it damn well could.

"The victim is Julia Lebowskie, 22, lives up the road in Manchester's Complex and seems to have been strangled." said Andrew as he and Mark walked down the path, to a small group of officers scowering for clues. "Was she raped?" asked Mark, kneeling down besides the body to look at the dead body. "No, but she did have sexual intercourse." said Andrew as he took out a notepad. "So this could be a crime of passion." he said, looking at the face. She had beautiful features. But it suggested she was there for awhile. Her skin was a bit pale blue, her lips just a big paler and she had a sweet smile on her face. Her eyes had a slight yellow tinge to it, which could be from anything. "Who found her?" asked Mark as he continued to examine the body.

"A man by the man of," he pauses, flipping his notepad back a page or two. "Edward Johnson, 63, retired shop-keeper, fisherman for his retired years." he stopped, looking at Mark. "What was he doing down here by the river?" replied Mark, he already had an idea that Mr. Johnson was coming down here to fish, but he had to confirm him. "He was coming down here to fish, he claims he comes down here every Tuesday at 5 A.M. sharp." said Andrew in a matter-of-fact tone. Mark glared at Andrew, he didn't like his snarky behavour one bit. It was demeaning to himself, trying to play the better man. "Hmm... where's her purse?" asked Mark as he looked around the grassy death-scene. "We couldn't find it, only her wallet was here. Her purse was missing and some of the contents." answered Andrew as he looked at the notepad again.

"You've been taking notes, good." commented Mark as he stood back up, looking at the river. "Yeah I-" "Get some men and scower the river, the killer might've chucked the items in there." exclaimed Mark, cutting off Andrew as usual. "Right, I'll get right on that..." said Andrew meekly. He didn't really wanna go into the water, but he had to do whatever Mark says. "While you're doing that, I'll go question Mr. Johnson." said Mark as he walked up the path towards the road. Even if Andrew gave a response, Mark completely ignored it.

Mark looked around the area, the scene was like any other he's seen. Reporters and passer-by'ers. They just got in the way, but even so, they wouldn't leave. Mark spotted an old man standing next to a squad car talking to an officer who had her notepad out taking down information. Mark walked over and looked non-to-pleasant at the man. "Hello Mr Johnson." he said with a fairly disrespectful attitude. "My word, if it isn't Mark.." replied the man with a frown. The frown didn't quite help much, he was fairly overweight and as he talked the fat under his chin jiggled a bit. "I understand that you found the body?" asked Mark, taking out his own notepad as the other officer left. "Quite so. 5 A.M. my usual time on this day to be fishin' at this spot." he said folding his arms over his chest, resting against his belly. "Right.." said Mark as he scribbled that down in his notepad. "And did you know the victim?" he asked, looking directly into Edward's eyes. "Of course! She's a sweet girl that's best friends with Angel." replied the man as he looked over towards the path leading down towards the body.

"Shame that this had to happen to her.." he continued, wiping a tear away from his eye. "Please pull yourself together Mr Johnson," he said in a monotone kinda way. "So you knew the victim, and she's a friend of Angelica-" "Angel." Mr Johnson cut in, "She likes to be called Angel." "Right, but for this investication, I'll have to use full names." replied Mark, as he scribbled down this information. "So, Angelica was best friends with the victim, Julia, so were they with each other last night?" asked Mark, looking at Mr Johnson. "Most likely, the two of them are room-mates, as you should well know." answered Mr Johnson. "Right, but for this investigation, I need to know every little detail about the victim." Mark was none to happy working in this district. Most people knew each other, and it was like a small town in a city. And Mark was too formal for them. "Thank you for your time," said Mark as he folded his notepad. "I'll contact you if theres anymore information." he said shaking Mr Johnson's hand. "QUite so." he said, being escorted by an officer to leave.

"So, anything useful?" asked Andrew as he was standing just off the path, letting the coroner pass with the body to the morgue. "Not especially, but we know that she has a room-mate by the name of Angelica Johnson." said Mark as he stood there, just on the other side of Andrew. "Didn't you date Angelica?" asked Andrew, looking at his partner with a puzzling face. "That's private information." replied Mark, closing his eyes while putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"We'll have to go and speak with her, she might know some information." spoke Mark as he walked to Andrew's 1948 Plymouth Special De Luxe Coup . A fairly old fashioned car, and it was ancient with a dark brown paint job. But Andrew loved this car, treated it like it was his fragile child. "Alright, so where we headed?" said Andrew, going towards the driver's side. "Manchester's Complex." Mark replied, opening the passenger door. "Isn't that your place?" asked Andrew, getting into the driver's seat. "Angelica & Julia lived there as well." replied Mark as he sat there and looked at Andrew. "Alright." he said, starting up the car.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, so this is my first story in a long time. I hope you'll enjoy it, and please, give me some feedback~ <em>

_I'll be putting up chapters in arcs. So this is arc one, or Case one. If you guys have any issues with it, please, give me some feedback._


End file.
